To Catch A Dragon
by ninjannikki
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfilia makes a bet with her father that if she is able to find a dragon and bring it back alive, she can do what she wants with her future. With the help of an unlikely group, she sets off on her adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, I have decided on who will be your husband. Lord William's son in a very fine young man. His name is Rogue, and you will meet him tomorrow," said Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia.

Lucy kept her composure; however, on the inside, she was stunned. When her father called her to his study, she had suspicions that he wanted something from her; he never called her unless he was deciding her future without her say. It frustrated her to no end, but she could only keep her composure and agree with him. At times like these, she wished that she was born in a normal family; at least then she could decide her own fate.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, father. I understand." "Very well then. You may leave me now."

It wasn't until Lucy reached her room when she started to cry. It was so unfair! She wanted to find her own love. When she was younger, her mother would read her fairy tales about princesses and how they found love on their own. Lucy was supposed to find her own prince.

She heard a soft knock on her door. "Mistriss Lucy..." It was Mrs. Spetto. Lucy got up from her bed ,rubbing her eyes, and answered the door. "Yes, Mrs. Spetto?" The look on Mrs. Spetto's face told her that she knew what Lucy's father had told her. She pulled Lucy into a tight embrace and whispered comforting words to her while Lucy began to cry again. Lucy's body began to shake with each sob. "It's okay. It's okay, Mistress Lucy. Everything will be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mrs. Spetto helped Lucy ge dressed. Lucy must have looked like she was miles away because Mrs. Spetto squeezed Lucy's hand and smile reassuringly at her. Lucy felt like she was going to cry again; however, she knew that she couldn't let her true emotions show. She would feel that wrath of her father if she did.

"Hurry up Mistress Lucy, or you'll be late." Mrs. Spetto led Lucy down to her father's study. Lucy noticed two unfamiliar figures; their backs were turned to her. They must be Lord William and Rouge. "Ah, Lucy have a seat please. This is Lord William and Rogue." Lord William had black hair and eyes as dark as choarcol. There was no emotion displayed on his face. Rouge was a spitting image of his father.

Rogue stood up from his chair and kissed Lucy's hand. Lucy visibly stiffened at the physical contact. She noticed that her father was glaring at her. "It is an honor to meet you Ms. Lucy. Hopefully we can get along well together." Lucy smiled and nodded her head yes. "I hope so too." She then sat down nett to her father while Rouge sat back in his seat.

Her father started to speak but Lucy drowned his voice out seeing as she did not really want to hear what he was saying. Her thoughts began to drift towards he childhood. "Lucy. Lucy!" Her father's tone snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. A disapproving look was etched on his face. "Yes, father?" "Would you show Rougue the garden?" "Of course."

Lucy stood up and Rogue fgollowed her. As they were walking through the hall, Rougue spoke up. "You do not want this marriage." He said it more like a statement rather than a question. I looked back at him and gave him a sad smile. "I do not" "Neither do I. I tried to protest, but my father would not listen." He bitterly smiled. "Who knows? Maybe if we talk long enough, their minds will change." He looked at her inquisitively but did not say anything.

They continued to walk to the garden. Roses and gardenias were beautigully assorted in various colors. Lucy sat down on a white bench near where the fountain stood. Rouge sat down next to her.

After several attempts to get him to talk, Lucy gave up and looked at the water rising from the fountain. An uncomfortable silence emerged. _Why is he no saying anything? For someone who had looks like his, he doesn't __ say much._ After more time passed, Lucy spoke up. "How about we go back to my father's study? My father and your father should be done talking by now."

Rouge nodded and stood up from the bench. He looked at Lucy and reached out his hand to help her stand up. She gingerly took his hand. He's not so bad. Lucy shook her head. It didn't make her situation any better. She was still going to marrying against her will. When they entered in the study, the two men were finishing their conversation. Lucy's father shook Lord William's hand. "I will be very glad if I head your answer soon." Lord William nodded his head ,and after a quick bow, he left the room, Rouge following him.

A few moments passed before her father gripped her tightly be the shoulders. His gaze full of disappointment. "How dare you embarrass me like that?" The volume of his voice made her flinch. "Your behavior was unacceptable. Lord William does not think that this union will be best. All of my hard work will be for nothing. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Something inside Lucy snapped. She was tired of being a doormat for her father. "I do not want to be a part of plans anymore, father. I did not ask for any of this. I just want to a normal girl. You are too blind to see that I am dying on the inside just like mom. but I guess you would not notice this until it was too late. Would you? I am ashamed that I have such a selfish man as my father." Once Lucy started, she couldn't stop. It was as if a dam that had been cracking for some time couldn't hold back anymore. "I am not going to go along with whatever you whatever you say anymore. It is my life. I will decide on what I want to do with it, and what I want to do is leave this place. " She finished, catching her breath.

Her father's facial expression was unreadable. Several moments passed as they stared at each other. Her father finally spoke up, his voice cool and collected as if Lucy's outburst hadn't just happened. "Foolish girl. What makes you think that I will not bring you back? If I offered enough money, I could have you back in a matter of hours."

Lucy lowered her head. Of course she tought of that, but being on the run would be so much better than being forcibly married.

"This rebellious behavior is unacceptable. You need to know your place in this world. I will make a deal with you Lucy. If you are able to a dragon and bring it back alive within a year, I will let you do what you want. However, if you fail, you will not make a complaint about what I decide for you. Am I understood?" "Yes, father." With that, Lucy left her father's study.

She couldn't believe what had just happened! This was her chance. She would finally be free. Lucy went to her room and packed her bags, grabbing anything that she tought she would need. She then changed her dress into clothes suitable for travelling. On her way out of the door, she thought of Mrs. Spetto, and a sudden wave of sadness hit her. She would miss her; Mrs. Spetto was like a second mother to her. Lucy decided to leave a letter for her and promised herself that she would be sure to send her letters on her journey. After she finsihed, she left the house and a gentle breeze passed by_. _The sky was a blend of different shades of orange.

_ Alright. I'm off. It's time to earn my freedom. __Now where exactly would a dragon be?_


End file.
